


Bathed in Blue Light

by hivecaptor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anniversary, Cecil is a Good Husband, Consent, Fluff, Fluff no angst, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, fluff and kinda smut but not really, have i mentioned that they're married yet, i really like the concept i'm sorry, married, soft, they're husbands, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivecaptor/pseuds/hivecaptor
Summary: "Shh, go to sleep now, I'll wake you up in time for breakfast."Carlos nodded in exhausted bliss, so happy to have Cecil, to have everything the past few years had brought him. Slowly, but surely, he nodded off with his husband’s arms around him and the promise of tomorrow on the horizon.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Bathed in Blue Light

Cecil and Carlos stumbled through the door laughing hysterically and clinging onto eachother for stability. They had had a glorious night of food and drink for their anniversary celebration, but they had finally arrived home. Cecil couldn't remember the joke that had made them laugh so hysterically, but he thought it had started with an offhand comment about Old Woman Josie's dancing. 

Cecil was the first to recover, straightening up and adjusting the collar of the lab coat Carlos was still wearing. He smiled and pulled Cecil down to his height for a messy kiss, enjoying the soft tugging of a hand winding it's way through his hair. His husband tasted faintly of strawberry liquor and something else that he couldn't name, but he sighed into the kiss, enjoying it all the same. 

They were both more than a little tipsy, but that didn't stop Carlos from dragging a giggling Cecil through the house and shoving him down onto the purple sheets once they reached the bedroom.

"You're so pretty, Cecil."

It only took a soft lick of Carlos's lip before he eagerly crawled into his husbands lap, knees sinking into the soft mattress, tight against his hips. With a finger curled under his chin, Cecil tipped Carlos's chin up to brush feather-light kisses down his neck. The moan he recieved sent heat pooling straight into the bottom of his stomach.Carlos may have been on top, but his husband was as in charge as ever. 

Cecil's white-blond hair was splayed across the silky pillowcase, unkempt and tangled, but he was still the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

He slipped a hand under Carlos's untucked flannel, gentle fingers grazing flushed, velvety skin. Carlos sighed into his mouth. "Gosh, you really want me, don't you?" He nodded and dipped down to mouth at the side of his neck.

Wait, what was Cecil doing?

He sifted through his scrambled thoughts. They had both been drinking, Carlos even more so, and he was already smaller than Cecil. If they kept going, it wouldn't be good for either of them.

Cecil pushed through the fog in his mind and placed a hand on his husband's chest, fingers fanning out over half unbuttoned flannel. "Wait, love."

"Mm?"

Cecil threaded fine-boned fingers through Carlos's curls and tugged softly so that he pulled back just enough for them to make eye contact. "I think we should stop."

"Why?" Carlos asked, brows furrowing. His pupils were dilated, so much of his caramel-brown iris taken up by black that it made Cecil laugh softly. He sat up.

"You're half conscious, darling." He kissed Carlos's cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "Tomorrow?"

He flopped down onto his husband's chest. "Alright, then. But only if you take me to breakfast in the morning."

"If you can get out of bed," he said and laughed, kissing his husband softly. "With the way you and Steve drank tonight, you're going to have one hell of a hangover."

He groaned and wrapped his arms around Cecil's waist, burying his face in his neck. "Can't I just skip that part?"

"I'm afraid not, Carlos," he said, gently working out the tangles in his hair. "We do have Advil, though, and you can sleep all day if you'd like."

Carlos hummed in assent, snuggling closer. They weren't going to make it out of their date clothes, both either too drunk or too tired to try. But it was alright, Cecil's shirt was comfortable and his husband's lab coat had shifted enough so that he could push it off of his shoulders and toss it over the armchair by their bed.

"Are you comfortable?"

He nodded, and Cecil pulled his hands from his husband's curls to remove his own suit jacket. Carlos whined when his hand stopped moving. Cecil only chuckled and curled his fingers back into his hair, rubbing Carlos's head. He had to be really drunk the way he was meltng against his husband's chest, so Cecil was glad that they stopped when they did.

"Shh, go to sleep now, I'll wake you up in time for breakfast."

Carlos nodded in exhausted bliss, so happy to have Cecil, to have everything the past few years had brought him. Slowly, but surely, he nodded off with his husband’s arms around him and the promise of tomorrow on the horizon.

_There is a design, an alignmnt to cry, of my heart to see,_

_The beauty of love as it was made to be._

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quote from 'Sigh No More' by Mumford and Sons.
> 
> Okay, get this: my regular writing, but add a little bit of Spice™. 
> 
> Look, guys, I don't know what this is. I don't know what I'm doing. I can't go out and get my Mr. Pibb because my mom says we have to stay at home for two more weeks so she can come visit once for an hour. I'm currently living off of my 5 boxes of banana bread larabars and a crate of peach Izze but hey, it be like that sometimes, even if we only have two eggs and half a head of lettuce in the fridge.
> 
> I just wanted to write something sorta speecy spicy but still safe and consensual because tops paying attention to their partners is my kink.
> 
> Go fetch, you stinky little raccoons, I love y'all to death and y'ou can live in my dumpster whenever you want.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [orion and andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462694) by [KuroFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFae/pseuds/KuroFae)




End file.
